


Just A Little Blood

by donutdisturblivball



Series: MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blushing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Panic, Halloween, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Slash, Pumpkins, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he chickens out a lot, i don't really get why thats a tag but lots of people do it so like why the heck not, i find it really fun to tag like this lol, i mean i might add onto this later idk lol, its just fluff, its late but its still a halloween special take it or leave it, like a lot of blushing, no beta we die like men, oh and I've never carved a pumpkin so like this is probably rly inaccurate lol, oh yea they met up in this one, oh yea this is cross posted on wattpad, skeppy can't handle bad being so adorable irl, skeppy cuts himself, they carve pumpkins, they fight, uhhhh just have fun :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdisturblivball/pseuds/donutdisturblivball
Summary: When BadBoyHalo and Skeppy meet up, Bad surprises his best friend with pumpkin carving. It's the last thing Skeppy expects- and the last thing he wants to do. What happened to making muffins for gods sake?~~~Or, in which Skeppy gay panics (like a lot), Bad is oblivious, and Skeppy realizes pumpkin carving isn't that bad after all.(i still suck at descriptions)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988605
Comments: 17
Kudos: 432
Collections: Cute MCYT





	Just A Little Blood

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HALLOWEEN SPECIAL IS SO LATE BUT TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT OKAY? I PROCRASTINATED IM SORRY-
> 
> anyway, theres like... no skephalo or dreamnotfound halloween fics other than shameless skeppy maid smut and a oneshot of the dnf kiss from the MCC. so, take this. 
> 
> asiodfljkasoidfjsdikl i probably got their personalities very wrong I'm so sorry q-q
> 
> -donut

In Skeppy's opinion, there were many things to love about BadBoyHalo. He was kind, he was funny, and overall, he managed to give this aura of adorableness. He used strange insults, such as potato, fatty, and muffin, and he tended to be very stubborn. He screamed language at you when you cursed (albeit that didn't stop some people), and he was, most of all, Skeppy's best friend. On the days leading up to their meet-up, they had talked about things that they'd do. Bad immediately suggested baking muffins together, and they both agreed to give each other lots of hugs (Bad most definitely held up his end of the deal for that one). So, when they had finally met up, the last thing he'd expect was to have their first activity together be pumpkin carving of all things.

"Bad, what's this?" he asked, "I thought we were gonna be making muffins first."

Bad at least had the audacity to look a bit guilty as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but... I thought it would be fun to carve pumpkins since Halloween is coming up! You mentioned a while ago that you've never carved a pumpkin before, and you cannot have not celebrated Halloween if you've never at least decorated one." he motioned towards his festive set up, giving the most gentle smile Skeppy had seen in a while. The younger male felt his cheeks begin to heat up, and he immediately looked away from the sparkling green eyes. Yes, there were many things to love about Bad, and because there were many things, there were many instances where Skeppy would find himself caught staring at the older male, or having his chest filled with butterflies at his actions. And while there were many upsides to have finally met up with Bad, there was also the one downside, which was that he couldn't hide his reactions to his best friend's antics anymore.

"You.. you remembered that?" Skeppy asked, decidingly eying the set up instead of Bad, "Thanks, I guess."

Bad laughed as he walked around the table and leaned against it. He patted the area next to him, giving him a bright smile that could melt ice (and, apparently, Skeppy's heart). Skeppy nodded briskly and stood next to Bad, loosely tracing his hand over the tools.

"Alright, let's start," Bad grinned, rubbing his hands together, "I'll explain what every tool is for, and we can go through the steps together."

Skeppy nodded. "Hey, Bad..." he smirked, giving the slightly taller male a sideways glance, "What if we vlogged this and made it a competition?"

"That wouldn't be very fair, Skeppy," Bad chided, "I've carved tons of pumpkins before. This is your first time."

"Yeah, but I'm obviously better than you, so I'd win either way."

"I- wha- no you wouldn't, you muffinhead!" Bad sputtered, "Fine, just for that comment, it'll be a competition."

"Get ready to get destroyed, BaldBoyHalo," Skeppy grinned, rushing off to find his tripod and filming equipment.

"I'm not bald, Geppy!" he yelled after him, "You can literally see my hair!"

Skeppy just laughed as he unzipped his bag. For now, he'd just push these feelings down. He wasn't going to let them ruin his time with Bad.

~~~

"Alright, Skeppy, are you ready to learn how to carve a pumpkin?"

"Yes!"

"Are you really ready?"

"I- Bad, yeah, I am! Come on, let's get started."

"Alright, alright, you muffinhead," Bad chuckled slightly, before holding up three knives, each of them a different size. He handled them skillfully, and Skeppy was suddenly reminded of the fact that Bad knew how to throw knives.

"Alright, so," Bad started, pointing to the first knife, the smallest of the trio, "this knife can be used for details, or for smaller areas that need work. I wouldn't recommend using it for cutting out big pieces, but I guess you can decide if you want to do more work."

Skeppy nodded and Bad continued. "This knife can be used for... Well, it's just kind of an in the middle knife, so I guess if you don't want cuts too big and you don't want cuts too small, then you can use this one."

Skeppy hummed in acknowledgement, loosely tracing his finger around the blade of the knife. "And finally, this is the biggest knife. Like, the big knife that's the knife of all knives. You can use this one for any big chunks, and we're gonna use this knife to cut out the stem of the pumpkin."

"So... is that all?" Skeppy asked, his voice akin to a whine, "Can we get started now? This is boring, Bad!"

"Wha- What do you mean it's boring?" he replied, picking up his knife, "Come on, we can start and I'll tell you what to do after."

Skeppy nodded, haphazardly grabbing the largest knife. "I've seen some videos, so I won't need your help for this part, BadBoyNoob," he grinned, cockily.

Skeppy watched as Bad picked up his knife and began cutting open the top of the pumpkin. "Good luck," he shrugged, obviously doubting Skeppy's abilities.

Skeppy placed his left hand on the pumpkin, steadying the fruit. He fumbled with the knife, unsure on how to start. After minutes of complentation, he decided to simply stab the pumpkin as hard as he could. He heard Bad giggle next to him, and he turned to face the older male. "What?"

"It's- it's nothing, you just... you just stabbed it," Bad laughed. Skeppy rolled his eyes and looked at Bad's set up to find that he had almost finished cutting out the stem of the pumpkin.

"Wait, how'd you do that so quickly?" he asked, making extravagant hand gestures towards Bad's pumpkin.

Bad rolled his eyes. "I told you, Geppy, I've already carved lots of pumpkins in my life. I still don't get why you wanted to make this a competition, this is just a free win for me."

"Yeah, well, this isn't about time, it's about fanciness and shininess," Skeppy huffed, going back to working on removing the stem of his pumpkin. He heard Bad laugh slightly beside him, and despite his best efforts, he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

After a few minutes of trying to at least get his knife out of the pumpkin, he exhaled and let go of the knife. It seemed to be lodged tightly into the pumpkin. He let out an exasperated groan and threw his head back in frustration. "It's impossible!" he cried.

"Skeppy, I've been waiting for like, fifteen minutes now. Just let me help you."

"No! I can do it myself," Skeppy argued, stubbornly slapping Bad's hand away from his pumpkin.

"Augh, Skeppy!" Bad complained, "We're never gonna finish, you potato!"

"Yes we will," Skeppy said, placing his hands determinedly on the handle of the knife again. He heard Bad groan behind him, and he decidedly tuned his best friend out. Skeppy made a rocking motion with his hand, trying to slowly wedge the knife out. Finally, after a few more minutes, the knife was freed from its predicament.

"Yes!" he cheered, throwing his hands up in the air, "Did you see that? I did it. I. Did. It."

"Yay!" Bad grinned, looking up from where he was scrolling through Twitter. "Now, you just need to cut out the stem."

Skeppy groaned. "Bad, this isn't any fun at all..."

Bad rolled his eyes. "It would be a lot faster if you would just let me help you, Skeppy," he said.

"Ungh... fine..." Skeppy sighed, finally relenting. He wasn't gonna get much done if he continuously got the knife stuck in his pumpkin.

"Finally!" Bad exclaimed, getting up from his chair. He placed his phone down and stretched a bit, accidentally raising up his shirt, leaving some exposed skin. Skeppy's eyes locked onto the pale skin that was on view for only a few moments. He felt his face begin to flush, and he looked down at his feet to avoid embarrassing himself any further.

"So," Skeppy started, drawing out the 'o,' "How're you gonna help me?"

Bad rubbed his hands as he walked over to Skeppy's pumpkin. He grabbed the knife and urged Skeppy to come closer.

"I'll just start it off so you can do the rest," he muttered, his voice quiet. Skeppy moved closer to Bad, only so that he could hear his friend better, of course. At least, that's what he told himself.

Skeppy watched as Bad skillfully began making light indents of a circle around the stem, humming slightly as he went. The two were silent as Bad continued to work on Skeppy's pumpkin, and Skeppy had no choice other than to watch his best friend with adoration, his face going soft as Bad worked.

"Alright, done!" Bad exclaimed, placing the knife down. Skeppy flinched from the sudden change in dynamic, and felt his face heat up as he realized how lovingly he was staring at Bad. Luckily, his best friend was an oblivious fool, who simply turned to Skeppy with a beam on his face.

"Will it be easier now?" He asked, internally praising himself for not stuttering.

"Hopefully."

Skeppy nodded and picked up his knife, inserting it into the crevice that Bad had created. Lo and behold, the knife easily cut through and he had no more problems as he made his way around the stem. "I did it, Bad!" He cheered, sending his best friend a grin.

"We did it, you muffinhead," Bad corrected.

"No, I did it," Skeppy argued teasingly, laughing as Bad sputtered.

"Geppy, stop it, we both did it!"

"Fine, but you only did like... fourteen percent of the work, I did the other seventy-six percent," he said, emitting little giggles throughout his sentence.

"No! No fourteen's, stop being such a potato," Bad scolded Skeppy, "And you did the math wrong, it would be fourteen percent and eighty-six percent."

"What?!" Skeppy gaped, "No way! Wait, hold on..." He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, holding down on the home button. "Hey, Siri, what's one-hundred minus fourteen?"

Skeppy and Bad looked down at the phone as Siri processed Skeppy's words and came up with an answer. "The answer is eighty-six."

"Hah! I told you, you muffinhead! It is eighty-six!" Bad huffed proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, Bad, I get it. I'm dumb," Skeppy said, playfully pouting as he put his phone down.

"Waitwaitwaitwait," Bad blurted, waving his hands frantically, "No, that's not what I meant- Skeppy! I didn't mean it like that, you're not dumb at all, you're very smart- Geppy, I'm sorry!"

Skeppy turned to face Bad, who was giving him the most apologetic, kind, pleading look that he'd ever seen, and holy shit, that was cute. He felt a blush making its way onto his face, and he turned away from his friend. "It's okay, Bad, I forgive you."

Bad exhaled, a sigh of relief. "Alright then, Geppy, let's continue our pumpkins."

Right. Pumpkins.

"Next, we're going to scoop out all the seeds with our spoons," Bad explained, "And then, we can dump it into this bowl. It might get messy, so you can't be afraid of that."

"So we scoop out all the seeds?"

"All the seeds," Bad affirmed.

"Like... all of them?"

"Yes, all of them!"

"So there can be no spare seed left?"

"I mean, I guess there can be some left overs, but-"

"So I don't have to scoop out all the seeds then."

"No, Skeppy, you have to scoop the seeds out."

"But you just said that there can be left overs!"

"Well, yeah, because-"

"Make up your mind, Bad!"

"I am, Geppy, stop it! Just scoop them all out!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Skeppy, you have to."

"Baaadddd..."

"Skeppy, stop being so whiny, you fatty! Come on, let's just do it!"

Skeppy bit his lip, contemplating whether he should prolong the argument or end it then. He looked at Bad, who was giving him an irritated look. "Fine, let's do it."

Bad huffed and rolled up his sleeves. Skeppy copied his motions, grabbing his spoon and peering into the pumpkin. He grimaced.

"Bad, I really don't want to do this."

"Oh, come on, Geppy," he pleaded, "For the viewers? Please? For me?"

Skeppy bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with Bad, who was most likely giving him a look that could immediately give him a heart attack. "Fine."

Bad grinned and immediately began attacking the pumpkin, scooping out all the seeds. Skeppy watched him and turned back to his own pumpkin, carefully attempting to scoop out the seeds. However, the seeds seemed to stay in place, and required more effort than Skeppy was willing to give. He glanced back at Bad, who had already put in a good amount of seeds into the bowl. He sighed and forced himself to put more strength into getting the seeds out. As he reached deeper into the pumpkin, he felt the slimy texture and immediately recoiled.

"Bad, this is gross!" he yelled, "It's all slimy, I don't like this!"

Bad sighed and turned to Skeppy in exasperation. "Skeppy, it's not that bad-"

"Yes it is, oh my god. It's gross, I never want to do it again. I'm done."

"Skeppy!" Bad argued, "I'll help you, just please finish this with me?"

"Ughhh... fine."

The green eyed man beamed at him. "Come here and pick up your spoon," he instructed, before going behind Skeppy and placing his hand on top of his. Skeppy flushed at the contact, pointedly avoiding eye contact as Bad pressed closer to guide Skeppy's hand. He stared at the inside of the pumpkin harshly, the sliminess he had felt before being unnoticeable with his newfound distraction.

Finally, after what felt like years, Bad let go of his hand, stepped away, and grinned at him.

"All done, Skeppy," he smiled, going back to scooping seeds out of his pumpkin. Skeppy only nodded meekly and began attempting to steady his breathing and the speed of his rapidly beating heart.

A few minutes later, Bad had also finished scooping out the seeds of his pumpkin, and Skeppy had managed to calm himself down.

"Alright, Skeppy, now we can carve our pumpkins!" Bad said excitedly.

"Now this is where the competition really starts. Prepare to get crushed, BadBoyNoob," Skeppy taunted, despite having no idea what he was going to carve.

Bad laughed airily at his remark. "Good luck holding up to that promise, Geppy, because I'm going to crush you."

"I'd like to see you try."

And so, five minutes later, Bad had already begun carving... something onto his pumpkin, and Skeppy was lightly poking the pumpkin, trying to decide what to make. He wanted to make something that was cool, and looked good, but was also easy. To be completely honest, he knew Bad would win this competition, because of Skeppy's lack of experience (and his ability to take anything seriously). Yet at the same time, he did want to at least try to make something that was competition worthy. After a few more minutes of brainstorming, Skeppy decided to simply make a carving of a duck. After all, Bad loved ducks, so maybe he'd be able to impress his friend a bit.

The two carved with minimal conversation, just tiny remarks and Bad's singing and humming. Skeppy found that pumpkin carving required more strength than he had anticipated, and while he had initially decided to add some details to his duck, he ultimately decided midway that it would just be a duck silhouette.

As he was about to finish cutting the last piece of the duck, his knife slipped, which resulted in him cutting the side of his finger. The pain was immediate, and he dropped his knife in shock. Blood began to slowly trickle out of the wound.

"Fuck-" he shouted, wincing at the pain.

"Language! Skeppy, why-" Bad began to scold him before he saw Skeppy cradling his hand and biting his lip. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Bad. It just hurts," Skeppy responded, "Do you have a first aid kit, or-"

"No, no, Skeppy, you're not treating that yourself. I'll help you," Bad interrupted, ushering Skeppy to his bathroom.

"NurseBoyHalo?" Skeppy joked weakly. Bad rolled his eyes as they entered the bathroom.

"Sit on the toilet, I'll be right back." Skeppy nodded and sat down as Bad left the room. A few moments later, he re-entered with a white box.

BadBoyHalo opened the box, taking out a band-aid, a q-tip, an ointment tube, and rubbing alcohol. "Okay, so you're going to have to wash your hands because I don't want to get infected," he instructed.

"But it's gonna sting..." Skeppy argued half-heartedly. Bad was right, of course, but Skeppy really wasn't up to feeling the pain of cleaning a wound.

"I know, Geppy, but you're gonna have to," Bad said, giving Skeppy an apologetic smile.

Skeppy glanced at the sink and shook his head again. "No."

"The faster you get it done, the better."

"Hngg... fine," he conceded, placing his hand under the faucet. Bad turned on the warm water, and Skeppy winced as soon as it hit the wound. The taller male grabbed the soap and gently rubbed some onto Skeppy's cut.

"Baaddd... it hurts..." Skeppy whined, leaning into Bad's touch.

"I know, it'll be over soon, though," Bad said, soothingly rubbing a comforting hand on Skeppy's shoulder.

Seconds later, Bad turned off the faucet and wiped Skeppy's hand with a paper towel. "Sit down on the toilet."

Skeppy complied and Bad dotted some rubbing alcohol onto the q-tip. He grabbed Skeppy's hand, gently cleansing the wound further. Skeppy bit his lip as Bad finished wiping down the cut. It wasn't as deep as he'd thought, but it still hurt nonetheless.

"Alright, now the painful part's done," Bad said, smiling as he put the rubbing alcohol away. He grabbed the ointment tube and put a small dot onto Skeppy's cut before tightly wrapping the band-aid around the wound.

"Better?" Bad asked, looking up at him, his green, sparkling eyes filled with worry. Skeppy practically melted at his friend, weakly nodding before being pulled up and dragged back to their set up.

The two continued working on their pumpkins, and Bad looked over at Skeppy multiple times to make sure he was okay. Finally, a few minutes later, the two finished carving. "Now, we can light a candle!" Bad said excitedly. Bad lit a small candle for each of them and they placed it inside their pumpkins. Bad went off camera to turn off the lights. They both covered their pumpkins and turned them around for the camera to see. Bad had carved his Saints of Games logo onto his pumpkin, and Skeppy had a very choppy duck that was barely recognizable.

"I think I won this, Geppy," Bad smirked, glancing between the two pumpkins.

"What?" Skeppy argued, "No, you didn't."

"Yeah I did, Skeppy! Look at my beautiful pumpkin compared to yours."

"Nope."

Bad rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. "I still think I won."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Skeppy rubbed the band-aid on his cut a bit, and Bad noticed the small gesture.

"Does it hurt still?" he asked.

Skeppy looked at Bad in surprise. "Yeah, just a bit, but I'm okay."

Bad gave him a look that told him he didn't quite believe him, and turned to face Skeppy fully. He grabbed Skeppy's hand, maintaining eye-contact with the tanner male as he placed a gentle kiss on the cut. Skeppy's skin burned at the sensation, and he felt himself blush aggressively. Bad then intertwined their hands, smiling softly at him, a blush present on his cheeks as well.

"A kiss always makes things feel better," he said, pulling Skeppy to his couch to watch some Netflix.

Needless to say, the footage never saw the light of day, and their jack-o-lanterns both glowed brightly in the dark. Their hands stayed intertwined as the two watched movies together on the couch and fell asleep, a soft smile present on both of their faces. Skeppy decided after that day, he liked pumpkin carving a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHA DID YOU EXPECT THAT??? HUH? HUH? yeah, you probably did lmao-
> 
> ok anyway, i do hope that you enjoyed!!! i'll probably go back to working on nobody else now lol ok bye
> 
> have a lovely day/night and remember that there is always a reason to smile <3 :D
> 
> -donut


End file.
